


Mine

by wasatch_97



Series: i'm in love with that Pretty side of you, the one They'd like to cut away [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sad, Separation Anxiety, don't hate minho, dystopian au, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Somewhere along the line Jisung’s nerves morphed from anxiety to something heavier; anxiety at the idea of separation, specifically from Minho. Having lost his parents so early had triggered some of it, but Jisung finding comfort in Minho set up the rest.Without Minho near Jisung could hardly function.It terrified Minho.He knew one day he’d have to leave Jisung alone, and he worried constantly about that; how Jisung would manage without him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: i'm in love with that Pretty side of you, the one They'd like to cut away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Minho backstory :)

_doeeyes-darkhair-softcheeks-crookedsmile—_

Jisung was crying the first time Minho saw him. 

Every child moves away from their parents and into the Homes when they’re thirteen. Minho had, and had gladly; he didn’t like life with his parents, he found them too flighty and never down-to-earth. So he was happy when he moved to be with other children his age. 

He didn’t expect to find Jisung, just under a year after he’d relocated. 

Jisung had been eleven, his parents having died together in a house fire, a freak accident, something the Council had not foreseen. 

Jisung was left in shambles. 

It’s rare that a child is relocated before thirteen, so rare that it hadn’t happened in Minho’s lifetime. Yet in a dark place in his heart Minho is glad he’d found Jisung so early. 

It was warm the day they met; Minho had been off on a walk around the property, far away from the other boys and girls who he got along with but didn’t truly like. He’d been walking past the flower gardens when he spotted a small boy sitting on the ground, fiddling with some flowers. 

Unable to tell who it was, Minho walked closer. 

It was a strange face; he had to assume it was Han Jisung, the new boy. 

He’d heard his story, the one about his parents. Minho felt terrible for him, so he sat down too. The action made Jisung jump and he turned to Minho with wide, teary eyes that were full of fear. 

Minho smiled at him. 

Minho talked to Jisung constantly, especially when the younger boy had nothing to say, which was frequent. Jisung hated talking, especially to multiple people, and hated school for that reason. 

Minho saw past that and chose to fill up the space between them when they walked together with stories and things he’d learned or discovered online. If he said something funny, Jisung would usually laugh. 

He liked to hear Jisung’s laugh. 

So Minho found himself looking up what were called ‘jokes’ and tucking them away in his memory to tell Jisung. Jisung would laugh every time. 

As they got older Minho grew to liking to playfully tease Jisung. He only did because he knew that they were close enough that Jisung wouldn’t take it to heart, and he never said anything mean because he knew how sensitive Jisung was to the laughter of their peers when directed at him. 

He loved when Jisung teased him back. 

He loved being friends with Jisung.

When Jisung turned fourteen Minho knew something was different about Jisung, much more than shy behavior or nervousness. 

Minho spent hours researching terms and eventually discovered that Jisung had something similar to what was called ‘anxiety’ years ago. He gets anxious easily, at ideas and situations. The diagnosis hurt Minho’s heart and he felt guilty for all the times he hadn’t been able to hug Jisung when he’d had a rough day. 

Somewhere along the line Jisung’s nerves morphed from anxiety to something heavier; anxiety at the idea of separation, specifically from Minho. Having lost his parents so early had triggered some of it, but Jisung finding comfort in Minho set up the rest. 

Without Minho near Jisung could hardly function. 

It terrified Minho. 

He knew one day he’d have to leave Jisung alone, and he worried constantly about that; how Jisung would manage without him. 

At fifteen Jisung had had to give a presentation in class and it went downhill quickly. Jisung had apparently stuttered so badly from his anxiety that he could hardly speak and the class had broken out into laughter and insults, making Jisung run out, far away from everything that could touch him. Minho had been called up from his own class and sent out to find and comfort Jisung because everyone knew how close the two boys were. 

Jisung was in a supply closet curled into a ball and shivering with the intensity of his sobs. Minho had pulled him into his arms and gritted his teeth, telling himself that he couldn’t do anything rash with his anger. But it was so hard. 

When Jisung calmed down Minho sent him back to their House and then marched up to Jisung’s class, pushing aside the teacher and yelling at the students. 

He made a lot of threats that day. 

No one laughed at Jisung after that. 

That day he realized just how used to having Jisung to himself he had gotten, and how possessive over the boy he’d become. To him, Jisung was his; Jisung was the one who he trusted and loved, the one he’d give his life for. 

Minho was helpless when it came to Jisung. 

Minho wasn’t a bad person, no, but as Jisung got older and they became ever closer, he hated when other people talked or touched his friend. People near him made Jisung anxious nearly all of the time, and Minho felt horrible every time he let it happen. 

When Jisung hit puberty he started to be called beautiful; beautiful for an Ugly. Minho hated it, because in his eyes Jisung was beautiful, much more so than any of the Pretties he’d encountered. Maybe it was then that he started hating the System because he knew that eventually Jisung wouldn’t have the same doe eyes and soft cheeks and crooked smile that he’d come to love more than anything else. 

And then Minho found Jisung pressed up against a wall by a Pretty. 

He wasted no time in getting the girl’s perfect face bloody and left her with her friend to be carted off to the medical ward. His attention was on Jisung then - on the boy he loved unconditionally. 

But the damage was done. 

Jisung hated himself with a passion ever since that day, where the Pretty had felt him up while whispering all the little details that weren’t _Pretty_ about his face and body. Minho would spend hours holding Jisung in his sleep, shushing him when he woke up crying and then crying himself after Jisung fell back asleep. He hated himself for not being quicker. He hated himself for not protecting Jisung. 

His possessive behavior got worse, to a point where Minho would go with Jisung everywhere, hold his hand constantly, and promise him they’d never be apart. Jisung loved it, being apart from Minho was still terrifying for him. Minho knew he was too close, that he needed to let Jisung breathe by himself, because every day brought him closer to the time when he’d have to go through the surgery and move to New Pretty. He’d have to leave Jisung for two years, as Uglies weren’t allowed to visit New Pretty. 

It scared him, badly. 

The what ifs; what if Jisung got scared by himself? What if he was teased? What if those Pretties came back?

Minho loved Jisung, it was obvious. All the different feelings he had for Jisung were horribly strong, and he didn’t think he could go if Jisung asked him to stay. 

But he had to, because that’s what every nineteen-year-old did. Surgery. New Pretty. And then at twenty-eight, move away to begin their own families. 

Minho hated the Council for it. For changing them. No - for intending to change Jisung. 

Because his Jisung was doe eyes and soft cheeks and a crooked smile. 

So he left the morning of his nineteenth birthday without waking Jisung because he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave. 

He loved Jisung too much. 

So much that he could hardly breathe. 

When Minho woke up from the surgery he felt sore. So sore. When he was shown his new face he didn’t say anything or smile; he’d changed, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. His bone structure was different, in both his face and body. He had a longer neck and was slimmer, with new skin and long fingers and nails that would never chip. His eyes sparkled permanently, and his hair was thick and shiny. 

The doctors said things to him then but Minho didn’t listen. Because of Jisung. Because he didn’t want Jisung to go through this. To change. To become...someone else. 

Because that was what Minho was now. Someone else. 

He had a panic attack there, right there in the recovery room, to the shock of the staff. He cried and screamed and begged to see Jisung, but instead he got injected with what they said was something that would calm him. Instead it made him numb. 

So numb he couldn’t speak. 

When he woke up the next morning everything shimmered. He found himself smiling, speaking happily to the staff. 

He thought about Jisung a little, but knew his friend would be just fine. 

Jisung was fine. 

New Pretty was loud and bright and Minho loved it. Loved the people and the parties and the Pretties. He felt at home, comfortable. 

New Pretty was a million times better than how he’d lived before. 

He found some friends who were beautiful too, and danced with them at parties and drank fruity punch. 

He learned how to flirt and learned how to kiss, learned how to suck dick and how to be fucked and how to fuck. 

It was fun. 

New Pretty was fun. 

Minho liked Chan. Chan was gorgeous and funny and a good teacher. Chan was kind, and if Minho, delirious with pleasure, ever cried out another person’s name during sex, he didn’t say anything. 

Chan was good to him. 

Minho kind of loved him. 

Right? 

~

This party is just like the others but Minho doesn’t find himself minding. He’s dancing with Chan, giggling as the older boy teases him and makes him promises for tonight. 

He likes Chan. 

Thirsty, Minho pulls away with a promise to come back and makes his way to get a new drink. Bumping into people at parties isn’t something new, but when Minho bumps shoulders with a man in a mask beside him at the drink table, something feels different. 

Maybe it’s the way he can feel nervous energy radiating from the guy. Maybe it’s in the way the guy says his full name. Maybe it’s the way the guy threatens him with something Minho had forgotten.

The rooftop is chilly, but Minho doesn’t care even though he can feel the slight wind through his silk shirt. He’s bent on finding out who this guy is and how he knows about his past thoughts. 

He’s not prepared for anything, he finds. 

Not when he’s looking at Jisung. 

His thoughts drift to his pills, sometimes in the evenings before his morning dose he gets a little loopy; the Council says the pills are for the Pretties’ process of adjusting to their new bodies, and Minho understands. Sometimes he still gets a bit sore. 

But seeing Jisung feels like a bucket of cold water has been poured over his head. Jisung is here, in New Pretty, looking terrified and hurt and fuck, he’s crying—

Minho’s hit with a thousand feelings, how much he’s missed him, how much he cares, how much he loves—

And then Jisung’s leaving. 

Minho can’t let him. He can’t let him go. He can’t let Jisung leave him, he can’t let Jisung go away, he can’t let him go, he can’t he can’t—

Scars. Scars is what Minho feels and what he sees. 

And everything breaks.

Minho has done what he promised not to. He’s left Jisung alone. 

Jisung loves him - Minho had known deep down, but had never faced those feelings. 

He could have, but now he can’t. 

Jisung hates him. 

Jisung has left him. 

All alone on the roof, just like Minho had left him that day, a few hours before his surgery.

Minho collapses in on himself and slips to the ground, curling up in a tiny ball. He can’t stop his sobs, his shoulders shaking with each cry as his fist clenches, unable to shake the feel of layered scars on delicate skin. 

He’s failed. 

He’s failed spectacularly; he’s left Jisung alone, left him to self-destruct. 

Minho gasps for air, his chest heaving as he cries. 

Jisung had trusted him completely and Minho went and fucked it all up. 

_doeeyes-darkhair-softcheeks-crookedsmile—_

Minho cries.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/wasatch97)  
> ♡ [tumblr](https://wasatch97.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wasatch97/)


End file.
